Thank You
by Usagi Carter
Summary: Did Mamoru ever thank Minako for saving the other senshi the night she first joined the team? Here's my take on what the conversation would be like


You know, I was just watching Season 1 of Sailor Moon, which I got for Christmas, and I was wondering, do you think, say later on in life, Mamoru would have ever told Minako thank you for saving the senshi when he couldn't just before his and Usagi's identities were revealed to one another? I mean, she basically came out of no where, even though we all know it was just her time to join the team, and saved the other Inners because Tuxedo Kamen was injured by Zoiscite and unable to do so. I wonder what kind of guilt he'd carry around, and if he would have ever thanked her for that. I mean, I think he would have, eventually.  
  
Ok, so enough of my rambling. Here's a quick, short take on how that conversation might go.  
  
Thanks again!!  
  
Thank You  
  
By Usagi Carter  
  
Last Revised: February 5, 2004  
  
Website: www.usagi-carter.org  
  
Email: webmistress@usagi-carter.org  
  
~  
  
"Has there been any change?"  
  
Endymion stood before the crystal that held the body of his beloved, his eyes clenched closed as tears ran down his cheeks. For weeks now she'd been still as death, but he knew in his heart of hearts she merely slept to regain the strength the Dark Moon's spell had stolen from her. He'd been alone in his vigil, but the question brought him back to the reality that the senshi were still very much alive and with him.  
  
"No, Venus, there hasn't been."  
  
"Then might I ask why you're not following her example by getting some rest?" While it was meant to be teasing, the question also sounded like a reprimand, which made Endymion smile. Without Serenity's welfare to worry about because of her crystal prison, the senshi had taken it upon themselves to nag at him.  
  
"I keep hearing her call me in my sleep."  
  
"So do I," Venus started, stepping out of the doorway and into the room next to him. "More often then not, I can here Usagi-chan giggling about something we did that we shouldn't have, or about what we were supposed to do on one of our days off." Venus stepped passed Endymion, laying one palm flat against the wall between her and her best friend. "Then I wake up, sweaty and out of breathe, in my bed and realize that she's here, trapped in this blasted crystal we created to keep her safe."  
  
"That's just it, Venus, she's in there to keep her safe," Endymion reasoned. "That's the only reason right now I haven't gone berserk on the rest of you. You did it to keep her safe."  
  
"She may be safe, asleep and safe, but it's no way to live," Venus spoke, turning her head toward him. "It's not how she would have wanted to go on, Mamoru-san."  
  
"You know, before you walked in, I was just thinking," Endymion started, watching a smile spread across Venus' face, instantly telling him she had a come back for him. "Baka," he whispered as she giggled.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The night when Zoiscite dressed as a fake Sailor Moon, the night you joined the team," he spoke, watching as the words took her back to that night, so long ago. "I was just thinking how I hadn't been able to keep her or the others, let alone myself, safe that night." Turning fully, Endymion faced a surprised Senshi of Love.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I never did tell you, Minako-chan," he started watching her face soften. "Thank you, for saving her, when I couldn't."  
  
"Mamoru-san," she whispered, watching more tears leek out of his eyes, and felt her own welling.  
  
"You've done nothing but protect her since the day you joined her."  
  
"It started out as duty, Mamoru-san, and continued out of love and friendship. You've done your fair share of saving her when we couldn't," Venus argued softly, watching him nod in agreement. "You were just as inexperienced back then as we were, we place no blame on you, and neither does she. She never did."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to tell you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~  
  
See, told you it would be short and sweet. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
